Boromir
Boromir is a character from The Lord of the Rings series of books by J.R.R. Tolkien, and the subsequent movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Eddard Stark vs Boromir' (Completed) *Leomon VS Boromir * Boromir vs Sandor Clegane Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anomen Delryn (Baldur's Gate) * Blackwall (Dragon Age Inquisition) * Jaime Lannister (Game of Thrones) * Leonidas (300) * Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator) * Patroklos Alexander (Soul Calibur) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) History Boromir of House Húrin was born into the line of the Ruling Stewards of Gondor, and is of Numenorean ancestry. He is the eldest son of Denethor II and older brother of Faramir, with whom he had a strong bond. Boromir was a natural born leader with great strength, and even at a young age was interested in arms and warfare. He showed himself to be a natural and successful leader, and achieved the highest rank of Captain-General in the Gondorian army. Before the War of the Ring began, Boromir served as the commander of Gondor’s armies, and fought to keep the nation’s borders free of orcs and other threats. He saw that the situation was becoming more and more desperate. Boromir was sent to Rivendell by his father, to have a riddle deciphered. He arrived at the beginning of the Council of Elrond, and represented Gondor’s interests there, arguing for the One Ring to be used in defeating Mordor. After the Council decided to destroy the ring, Boromir volunteered to become a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, which set out for Mount Doom. The Fellowship encountered many trials upon their journey towards Mordor. They faced a snowstorm when they pass the Misty Mountain, which blocked their path. Boromir showed his strength when he began heaving the snow from their path. Shortly after, the group agrees to take passage through the Mines of Moira, much to Boromir’s dismay. Before reaching the west gate of Moria, they were attack by Warg Riders. The group fought them valiantly as Boromir slices one of the beast’s heads, with Gandalf’s magic, the group manages to escape. They arrived, dark in the west gate of Moira. As Gandalf was trying to access the entrance to the mines, the group waited and Boromir threw a pebble in the water, this alerted the Watcher of the Deep. The group was attacked by the Watcher, as Boromir and his allies fought it until Gandalf manages to open the gate and the group proceeds to the mines. The group came upon the tomb of Balin, where they were attacked by Orcs and Goblins. Boromir barricaded the door along with Aragorn. Boromir takes a glimpse and saw a cave troll coming through them. After the door was knocked down by the cave troll, Boromir attempts to slice its hand off. Eventually, the group manages to get out Moira, at the price of losing one of their allies. Under the leadership of Aragorn, the group went to Lothlorien, the Elven kingdom. The lady of the elves has given them each with gifts to help them on their journey. At the riverbank of Amon-Hen, the company seeks their next course of action and Frodo wanders the woods, Boromir follows Frodo, and in a fit of rage, attempted to take the ring from him by force. Frodo slips away and vanished, leaving a regretful Boromir. The group attempts to look for Frodo in the woods, when an army of Uruk-Hai ambushed them. Boromir protected Merry and Pippen bravely, but was ultimately wounded by many arrows. Boromir manage to slew and leave a hill of, Uruk-Hai corpses before he fell. But before succumbing to his death, he begs forgiveness for his actions and tells Aragorn that he accepted and acknowledged him, as his king. After his death, the remaining members of the fellowship (Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli) arrange Boromir's body in one of the boats given to them by Galadriel, along with his weapons and his personal items. They commence Boromir's body to the river and over the mighty Falls of Rauros. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Boromir of House Húrin * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Other Names: Captain of Gondor, Captain of the White Tower, High Warden of the White Tower, Captain-General, Steward-prince of Gondor, The Mighty Warrior * Occupation: Captain of the White Tower, High Warden of the White Tower, Captain-General of Gondor * Alignment: Lawful Good (Orderly Good) * Weapons: Broad Sword, Shield & Knife. Weapons & Armor * Broad Sword: '''Boromir's sword is a large powerful broad sword. Boromir is able to wield it single-handed during combat. To use it single-handed required someone with great strength in the arm and wrist, both of which this skilled warrior had in abundance. This sword very effective against light armored opponents. * '''Circular Shield: Boromir's shield is a great circular shield. Boromir could wield it quickly and effectively. When not using the shield, Boromir straps it and carried it over his shoulder. This shield had no points that an enemy could catch on, so their blows would slide across and past the shield, making them unbalance. Allowing Boromir to bring his sword down upon his out-thrust and exposed arm and neck. * Dagger: Boromir carried a dagger that matched his swords, blade shape and pommel design. Boromir can throw his dagger on the enemy. * Horn of Gondor: He carries this large war horn during his journey. This item signifies as an heirloom on the house of the Stewards of Gondor. Once blown, the sound from the horn is even capable halting the enemies advance. * Leather armor with Chain-mail: Boromir wore a light armor for mobility. Underneath the leather, he wore a chain mail to protect his body from stabs. * Bracers: Boromir is equipped with a well-made pair of bracer. This bracer is capable of blocking a sword. It was later taken by Aragorn or was given to him and equipped it on himself, after Boromir's death. * Elven Cloak: Given as a parting gift by Galadriel. Woven by the Elf Queen herself, this cloak acts as a camouflage from the forces of evil and unfriendly eyes. * Elven Brooch: Attached to the cloak. * Golden Belt: A personal gift by Galadriel to Boromir. The belt shines when basked in sunlight. Feats * Survived a sudden attack by Mordor on the battle of Osgiliath (Books). * Successfully fended off Sauron's forces on the battle of Osgiliath (Movie). * Joined the Fellowship of the Ring. * Fights off a large number of orcs and goblins. * Mortally wounded by many arrows and still fights back. * Hewed (try to cut) the arm of a Cave-troll. * Blew the Horn of Gondor, causing the Orcs and even the Balrog to pause in their advance. * Able to take on many battalions. * Won respect even from his enemies. * Slew many Orcs. * Redeemed himself by defending Merry and Pippen valiantly from an army of Uruk Hai's. * Slayed at least twenty Uruk Hai's around him before dying. * Leads a group of Gondorian Soldiers. * Held and Blew up the bridge during their battle at Osgiliath. * Traveled 110 Days to Rivendell after losing his horse and getting lost along the way. * Led many successful forays against Sauron's forces. * Rose quickly through the military academies of Minas Tirith. * Was named the Captain-General, the highest rank in the Gondorian army. * Fought all over Gondor and into the borders of Mordor and Harad. * Led a Gondorian army against the orc forces occupying the city of Osgiliath, and utterly destroying them almost single handed. He was even credited with personally killing the entire Orc command in the city. Strength * Easily decapitates a Warg's head. * Able to lift his broadsword with one hand. * Carried his large shield and sword during his journey with ease. * Easily slew Orcs. * Burrowed through shoulder-high snowbanks * Barricaded a door from a Cave Troll. * Killed an Uruk Hai by throwing a dagger. Speed * Quickly throw his dagger at an enemy. * Able to keep up pace with his allies, despite carrying a large sword and shield. Durability * Tanks many arrows on the body and still fought back. Skill * Horn of Gondor: Boromir blew his large war horn and halts his enemies tracks. * Throw: Can throw his dagger at the enemy. Flaws and Weaknesses * He was easily tempted by the One Ring’s corruption. * Conceited * Brash * Reckless Gallery Cartoon_Boromir.png|Boromir from the 1978 animated film, The Lord of the Rings. The Lord of The Rings - Boromir.png|Boromir from movie, Lord of Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Army Leader Category:Knight Category:Video Game Combatants